


Not A Dream

by starrnobella



Series: Starr-Crossed Adventures [53]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: 31 days of writing, Curses, Dimension Travel, F/M, First Kiss, Last Kiss, Wizarding Crossover Connection's Cast the Dice 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Taking a chance on a drink with a spell, Lily ended up on an island in the middle of the ocean with a very interesting man.
Relationships: Jack Sparrow/Lily Evans
Series: Starr-Crossed Adventures [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/972084
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Cast the Dice 2020





	Not A Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [articcat621](https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/gifts).



> A/N: This is the fourth of my next 31 stories as I work my way through Draco's Den, Excelsior Fanfiction, Hermione's Haven, Marvelously Magical Fanfiction, Melting Pot Fanfiction, NaNo's Misfits, and Wizarding Crossover Connection's 31 Days of Writing Fanfiction event. Each day is a brand new prompt and hopefully, each day will be a different fandom coming from me.
> 
> The challenge: A challenge given to you by someone else. articcat621 supplied me with the prompt: Their first kiss was also their last. I also used this story for my Cast The Dice challenge for the 2s score with the trope of Curses. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

Lily Evans slipped inside the front door of The Witches' Den and made her way to the corner of the bar, furthest away from the pub's entrance. She glanced around to take a good look at the crowd gathered there. Thankfully she didn't recognize any of the faces inside the pub. She wanted a night where she could just blend in and enjoy a few drinks before heading back to her flat near the University that she shared with James.

Lily took a seat on the barstool and looked up at the specials signs hanging up on the wall behind the bar. There was one particular sign that caught her eye. Lily studied it for a few moments, tuning out the world around her.

"What can I get ya?" the barkeep asked, pulling Lily out of her thoughts.

Lily lowered her eyes from the sign and smiled at the barkeep standing across from her. "Firewhisky neat, please."

"And your spell of choice?" he replied, raising his eyebrow as a smirk pulled at the corner of his lips.

"Surprise me," Lily answers, shrugging her shoulders as she leaned forward to rest her elbow on the bar and look around the room.

"Firewhiskey neat with a surprise coming right up," he said, walking down to the far end of the bar and leaving Lily alone in her thoughts once again.

Lily glanced back up at the sign hanging above the bar again. _Drinks with Free Spell of Choice. No Refunds, No Reversals._ She tilted her head to the side as she stared at the words. "I wonder what kind of spell I'll end up with," she mused quietly to herself, a smile pulling at the corner of her lips. Maybe she'd end up with a spell that helps to keep their flat clean or help keep up with her work for uni.

She was laughing quietly to herself when the barkeep returned with her drink. "Here you go, miss."

"Thank you," she said, reaching for her pocketbook. "What do I owe you?"

"First drink is on the house," he replied, flashing a smile at her. "Enjoy."

Lily nodded her head with a smile. Reaching out, she wrapped her hand around the cool glass and lifted it to her lips. The burn of the firewhisky as it trickled down her throat sent a tingling sensation down her spine. However, the tingling sensations that she felt were not the usual sensations she found herself feeling when drinking firewhisky.

She furrowed her brow and stepped down from the barstool. She wobbled a little bit but caught herself by grabbing on to the edge of the bar. She took a deep breath and stood up straight, stabilizing herself by leaning back against the bar. "Come on, Lils," she mumbled to herself, shaking her head. "It was only one drink."

Lily took a step away from the bar and stumbled, falling to the ground. As her head hit the ground, she heard someone call out to her. However, she found herself unable to respond. Her eyes fluttered shut, and the world around her went black.

. . . . . . . .

The warmth of the sun on her face forced Lily's eyelids to pop open quickly. In the distance, she could hear the crash of waves hitting the shore. Confused by the sounds around her, Lily propped herself up on her elbow which quickly gave way to the sand underneath her.

"Where am I?" Lily asked, pushing herself up to a seated position. She brushed the sand off of her hands as she looked around. The scene in front of her was beautiful—crisp blue waters reflecting against the brilliant blue, cloudless sky above.

"Rumrunner Island, love," a strange voice called out behind her.

Lily turned her head slowly to look over her shoulder. She noticed a man with long hair and a bottle of rum in his hands. He was dressed in clothing that Lily found odd, but it suited him. His appearance reminded her of the images she painted in her mind when she read adventure novels. It was as though the images in her head had come to life in front of her.

She pushed herself up off the ground and turned to watch him approach. He smelled of rum and saltwater. It would appear as though he had been on the island for a long time. "Where is Rumrunner Island?" she asked.

"In the middle of the Caribbean," he said, looking her up and down. He took another step closer to her and reached out to touch her arm. "Oh, you are real."

He chuckled to himself as he lifted the bottle of rum to his lips, taking a swig. "I thought the rum was finally getting to me."

Lily giggled, knocking loose a strand of hair from behind her ear. She reached up and brushed that strand back as she looked the man standing in front of her up and down. "My name is Lily, and you are?" she asked, extending a hand to him.

He took her hand and shook it once. "Captain Jack Sparrow, at your service."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Captain," Lily said, pulling her hand away slowly as she nodded her head.

"Welcome to the Caribbean, aye," he said, handing her a bottle of rum and continuing on past her. "What brings you to this isle of the world?"

Lily looked at the bottle of rum in her hand and then back up at the man who had handed it to her. She stared at him for a few moments before she realized he was waiting for an answer. "You'd never believe me if I told you," she shrugged, chasing after him as he walked away. It took her a few moments, but soon she caught up to him and followed him to a nearby fire he was burning.

She joined him near the fire and listened to the stories of his adventures, sailing the seven seas and stealing goods from the East India Trading Company. The tales she found most interesting were how he had avoided Davy Jones and his locker so many times. Based on the tales he told, she knew he should have been dead a long time ago.

"How did you end up on this island?" Lily asked, taking a swig of rum and emptying the bottle. She placed the empty bottle in the sand beside her.

"Hector Barbossa led a mutiny of my crew and convinced them to maroon me here while on a voyage to Isla De Muerta," Jack said, pulling the pistol he had been given off of his hip. "Even left me with one bullet for when the insanity set in. They didn't account for the stash of rum hidden here."

"Have you ever tried to leave the island?" Lily asked, sliding across the log, closing the space between them. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and smiled as he watched her closely. "I'm sure a talented pirate such as yourself would be able to get off this island if you put your heart and soul into it."

"Love, look around," Jack replied, shaking his head. "I'm surrounded by the ocean."

"So get creative," Lily teased, her eyes fluttering shut as she leaned in and pressed her lips to his gently. She smirked as she felt him kissing her back.

After a few moments, she pulled away slowly with a smile on her face. Lily opened her mouth to say something to him, but before she could, she felt herself apparating away from the beach.

She crashed and landed into an open field in a park. Looking around at her surroundings, Lily realized that she was no longer on an island in the middle of the Caribbean. She had been transported back to London and back a reality she was most familiar with.

Lily pushed herself off the ground and brushed the dust off of her clothing. "Maybe it was all a dream," she mumbled to herself, taking a few steps away from where she landed. Looking back, she noticed a small pile of sand lying in the place where she landed.

She smiled to herself and brushed her fingers over her lips. She could still feel the tingling sensation of Jack's beard against her skin. "Definitely not a dream," she laughed softly to herself as she left the park.

Free spell with every drink had the potential to be a dangerous curse, but Lily had been lucky enough to have a travel curse turn into a delightful adventure.

"Drink up, my hearties, yo ho," she hummed quietly as she made her way home to curl up in front of the fire to curl up with one of her pirate novels for the night.


End file.
